Esto es Amor ¡
by NAIDELINYOYO
Summary: Esta historia es de el noviasgo de hipo y astrid entre los 19 y 20 años !espero que les guste¡
1. Inesperado

! Esto es amor ¡

_**! Hola amigos ¡¿cómo están? Espero que bien **____** bueno hoy empiezo mi nueva historia ¡ esto es amor¡ estará emocionante no se vallan , nueva historia ¡ esto es amor¡ estará emocionante no se vallan , **_ _**necesito su**_ _**apoyo para seguir nuestra historia bueno ahora si vamos con la historia **_

**Capítulo 1 **

**Inesperado**

_**Hipo se encontraba en la fregua con unos pedidos que tenia desde días atrás por que bocón le dejo todo es trabajo a el chico, la fregua había cambiado un poco en los años ahora había 2 habitaciones la primera era donde estaba la entrada y el despacho y la otra es donde estaba la "cueva de hipo" donde el hacia sus planes y dormía a veces ya que pusieron una cama pero hipo sin recordar que abia quedado con su novia Astrid para ir a caminar **_

_**En eso se escucha un ruido en la entrada de la fregua**_

Astrid-(estaba buscando a su novio para ir a pasear) ¿hipo?

Hipo-(hipo estaba dormido después de tanto trabajo pero con un detalle extra)

Astrid-(subió las escaleras y vio a hipo…..sin camisa)

Astrid-hipo…. -_-

Hipo ¿porque no tienes camisa?

¿Hipo?

Hipo-hipo al escuchar empezó a despertar-he he ahha ¿Astrid eres tú?

Astrid-(estaba muy nerviosa) emmm si si

Hipo-oaaaaa boztezo* ¿hola bonita como estas?

Astrid-emm hola hola (no dejaba de ver el pecho desnudo de hipo)

Hipo-¿te pasa algo?

Astrid- emm ¿Por qué no traes camisa?

Hipo-ahí es que tenia calor por la chimenea y todo eso me dio calor me recosté y me quede dormido, pero ¿ah que viniste?

Astrid- ¿que no puedo venir a ver a mi novio?

Hipo-hay mi amor (se levantó y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas)

Astrid –eje –lo agarro de la nuca y lo beso - hay hipo 3 bueno yo venía a decirte que si ¿ibas a hacer algo mañana?

Hipo-pues nada ¿Por qué?

Astrid-perfecto, no por nada

Hipo-¿segura?

Astrid-si bueno te amo bay –le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió por la puerta –

Hipo-adiós –se quedó pensando - ¿Qué estará tramando Astrid?

_**Bueno amigos ese fue el primer capítulo espero que les aiga gustado y dejen sus sugerencias aquí abajo y gracias por leer **_


	2. El plan de astrid

**¡Esto es amor ¡**

_**Hola amigos, bueno este es el capítulo 2 de mi historia esto es amor se llama el plan de Astrid espero que les guste así que ya saben dejen sus comentarios y bueno un agradecimiento a videl.S.S por su apoyo. **_

_**El plan de Astrid **_

Hipo-¿Qué estará tramando Astrid?

Se quedó pensando*

(En eso llega bocón ala fregua)

Bocón-hipo! ¿Dónde estás?

Hipo-aquí en el cuarto

Bocón-hipo que haces aquí ¿no te dijo Astrid lo que iba a pasar hoy?

Hipo-¿Qué va a pasar hoy?

En eso llega la mama de hipo Valka *

Valka-bocón cállate se supone que es sorpresa

Hipo-¿de qué están hablando?

Bocón-no de nada hipo, bueno yo ya me voy

Valka-yo también hay hijo ven al atardecer ala casa

Hipo- emm está bien

Dijo algo confundido*

Hipo-¿Qué estarán tramando?

Se preguntó así mismo*

SE ACERCABA EL ATARDECER SOLO FATABA MEDIA HORA

_**Hipo se estaba alistando porque Astrid fue y le dijo que se pusiera elegante pero no le dijo para que**_

Hipo-chimuelo que estarán tramando?

Chimuelo solo lo miro *

Hipo-bueno chimuelo vámonos a ver que traman

*llegaron a la casa de hipo, no estaba encendida ninguna luz

Hipo-¿hola? ¿Hay alguien?

Todos- ¡feliz cumpleaños hipo ¡

Hipo brinco del susto

Hipo-!casi me matan del susto ¡

Astrid-feliz cumpleaños mi amor, ¿te gusto la sorpresa?

Hipo-hay bueno

Astrid-no te gusto?

Hipo- no… me encanto ¡

Astrid lo golpeo en el brazo

Astrid-me asustaste pensé que te avías enojado

Hipo-contigo nunca

Astrid-hay te amo

Hipo-yo igual

Valka-bueno tortolitos ¿vamos a comer no?

Hipo se rio nervioso*

Hipo-eje si

Todos le cantaron las mañanitas a hipo

Bocon-felizidades ya tienes 21 años

Patán-tu papa estaría muy orgulloso

Patapez-si

Patán y brutilda-bueno nosotros ya nos vamos

Hipo-bueno que les valla bien

Patapez –bueno hipo que ibas a decirme antes de que me valla

Astrid-bueno es que quería presentarte a alguien

_**Bueno amigos este fue el capítulo 2 ¿Quién será la que le presentaran a patapez? descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo**_


	3. Las chicas nuevas

**! Esto es amor ¡**

_**Hola amigos, bueno este es el capítulo 3 de mi historia esto es amor se llama la chica nueva espero que les guste así que ya saben dejen sus comentarios y bueno un agradecimiento a videl.S.S por su apoyo. **_

_**La chica nueva**_

Hipo-bueno patapez quiero presentarte a una amiga mía ella viene de huskers una isla vecina se llama creta

Patapez se quedó solo mirando a la chica ya que era muy hermosa *

Astrid-¿patapez te pasa algo?

Creta-hola me llamo creta ¿y tú?

Patapez se quedó embobado*

Hipo-¡patapez reacciona!

Patapez-eh que a hola

Me llamo patapez

Brutacio-yo soy brutacio mucho gusto

Le beso la mano*

Patapez lo miro furioso*

Patán-hola soy patán

Hipo-¿Quién es tu amiga?

Avía una chica atrás de creta*

Creta-saluda maleducada

Margarita-en hola me llamo margarita

Brutacio-emm ah hola

Todos saludaron a las chicas

Hipo-bueno nos vemos yo y Astrid iremos a pasear nos vemos

Todos-adiós

_**Bueno chicos este fue el capítulo 3 de mi historia ¡esto es amor! **_

_**Espero que les aiga gustado **_


	4. el paseo

**! Esto es amor ¡**

_**Hola amigos, bueno este es el capítulo 4 de mi historia esto es amor se llama el paseo espero que les guste así que ya saben dejen sus comentarios y bueno un agradecimiento a videl.S.S y a **__**Arant**__** por su apoyo. Felices fiestas ah y otra cosa ya no se olviden de mi otra historia el heredero **___

_**Capitulo 4 el paseo**_

Hipo-¿patapez se porto muy raro no crees?

Astrid-si e igual brutacio

Hipo-parecian que estaban embrujados o yo que se

Astrid-si bueno y no ablemos de ellos abia un ema del que quería ablarte

Hipo-¿de que?

Astrid-de nosotros,que creo que esto va enserio y que va a pasar con nosotros en el futuro

Hipo se puso muy nervioso*

Astrid-hipo ablame

Hipo-amm perdón esque no se que decirte

Astrid-no esta bien no digas nada adiós

Hipo-no espera

Astrid –mañana ablamos

Hipo-astrid ¡!

Astrid se subio a su dragon y se fue

Hipo-ah chimuelo las mujeres son complicadas –se subio en chimuelo-vamos tengo que alar con mi madre

Valka-¿hola hijo por que esa cara?

Hipo-esque astrid esta muy rara

Valka-¿Por qué dices?

Hipo-porque hoy me pregunto que si que iba a pasar con nosotros en el futuro y le dije que no sabia y se fue

Valka-¿hijo por que no le dijiste algo?

Hipo-no se me puse nervioso

Valka-¿si quieres yo voi a hablar con ella?

Hipo-grasias mama

Valka-y que va pasar en el futuro?

Hipo-pues yo pienso casarme con ella y formar una familia

Valka-¿bueno hijo y por que no se lo propones?

Hipo-esque no se mama no se que me dira

Valka-hijo te dijo eso por que quiere un futuro contigo

Hipo-¿enserio?

Valka-eso me dijo

Hipo – haah mama y como se lo digo? Y cuando y endonde?

Valka-eso debes de saberlo tu

Hipo-ayudame

Valka-mira lo único que te dire esque vuelvo mas tarde ire a hablar con mi nuera

Hipo-esta bien yo ire a mi cuarto , mama dile a astrid que si va a hacer algo mañana

Valka-si pro por que mañana?

Hipo-¿Qué no recuerdas?

Valka- -_-

Hipo-mañana es su cumpleaños

Valka – a ok bueno y que le tienes prepardo

Hipo-ya veras

Valka – ok bueno mas tarde regreso

Hipo-si cuidado

_**Bueno amigos este fue el capitulo el paseo **_

_**Bueno si quieren dejen sugerencias para el siguente capitulo les juro que las tomare en cuenta no se pierdan a valka y astrid y que tendrá preparado hipo para astrid**_


	5. ¿que tendra hipo escondido?

¡Esto es amor!

Cap. 5

Llego Valka a la casa de Astrid

-toco la puerta-

Astrid-hola Valka ¿Qué ases aquí?

Valka – quiero hablar contigo

Astrid-si claro pasa

Astrid-de que quieres hablar

Valka-sobre hipo y tú

Astrid-ah eso -_-

Valka-¿hija porque te fuiste cuando estabas con él?

Astrid-hipo le conto

Valka-si

Astrid-es que me fui por la respuesta que me dio hipo

Valka-si pero porque

Astrid-es que yo pensé que diría me quiero casar contigo y no fue un no se

Valka-tienes que entenderlo, ya sabes cómo es

Astrid-si y de eso me enamore del pero eso fue muy tonto

Valka –si hipo es algo tonto

Astrid-si pero eso lo ase tierno

Valka-si

Astrid-ah bueno yo pienso casarme con él y formar una familia

Valka-de seguro el igual

Astrid-si eso espero

Valka-bueno me tengo que ir

Astrid-sí que te valla bien

Valka-ah se me olvidaba hipo quiere saber si aras algo mañana

Astrid-pues nada ¿porque?

Valka-no me dijo

Astrid – este bien

-Valka fue a su casa-

Valka-¿hipo estas aquí?

Hipo-si mama que te dijo Astrid

Valka – cosas de mujeres y dijo que no hará nada mañana

Hipo-está bien bueno voy a ir a verla

Valka-esta bien solo no vuelvas tarde

Hipo-si mama

-hipo fue a la casa de Astrid pero como no vio ninguna luz prendida fue a la ventana de su cuarto-

Hipo-¿Astrid? ¿Estás aquí?

-hipo vio a Astrid en pijama-

Astrid-¿hipo que haces aquí?

Hipo-en vine a ver a mi novia

Astrid-y quien es esa loca

Hipo-¿loca?

Astrid-ni quien quisiera estar con un tonto como tu

Hipo-Astrid perdón enserio ya sabes como soy

Astrid-hipo eso fue estúpido

Hipo-lo sé pero perdóname si

Astrid-no se

Hipo-por favor

Astrid-está bien te perdono

Hipo-gracias te amo-intento besarla-

Astrid-no no sin besos hoy sigo enojada contigo

Hipo-¿Por qué?

Astrid-porque hoy solo nos vimos un rato en tu fiesta y no me dijiste que estabas haciendo en la fregua

Hipo-es que estaba ocupado

Astrid-¿haciendo que?

Hipo-algo

Astrid-no me digas pues

Hipo-mañana lo veras

Astrid-¿Por qué mañana?

Hipo-por qué cumples años

Astrid-a cierto

Hipo-bueno ya me voy –la beso rápido-te amo

Astrid-¿Qué tendrá escondido hipo?

**Ese fue el capítulo 5 de mi historia espero que les guste**


	6. Se fue la luz

¡esto es amor!

Capitulo 6

Era un nuevo dia y con nuevo dia me refiero a trabajar para la sorpresa de astrid-dijo hipo

Astrid no se espera este regalo y ustedes lectores no le digan pero es un collar o le digan es un secreto-dijo hipo

¿hipo con quien ablas?-dijo valka

Em con nadie mama , no le digan a mi mama tampoco-dijo hipo

**Hipo salio de su casa dispuesto a ir ala fregua cuando se encontró con alguien en el cielo **

Hola hipo-dijo astrid

Hola , me tengo que ir bay te amo

-dijo rápido

Esta bien – dijo triste

**Hipo llego ala fregua**

Ok chimuelo tengo que terminar esto tu ya sabes que tienes que tienes que hacer ¿no?

-dijo hipo

**Chimuelo acento con la cabeza**

Ok creo que termine chimuelo reúne a los demás drones ire a buscar a astrid

-dijo antes de irse corriendo

**Todos estaban celebrando a astrid ensu casa lo tenia todo pero sentía que le faltaba algo o alguien**

**En casa de astrid….**

Mama no as visto a hipo-dijo

Mama de astrid-no hija pero no tarda en llegar

**En eso se apagan las luces**

Que esta pasando?-dijo astrid cuando la tomaron y se la llevaron

Suéltame

¿quieres que te suelte-dijo una voz de las sombras

**Este fue el cap 6 espero que les guste**


	7. Mira a el cielo

! Esto es amor ¡

Capítulo 7

! Si suéltame ¡-Astrid

**Le tapo los ojos**

No quiero soltarte-dijo la voz

**Astrid se volteo y lo inmovilizo**

Hola amor-dijo hipo

¿Hipo?-Astrid

Si-hipo

Eres un tonto me asustaste –dijo Astrid gritando

Hay perdón era parte de mi plan – dijo hipo adolorido

Hipo porque me trajiste aquí-Astrid

Mira al cielo-hipo

Está bien, oye hipo te amo y perdón por pegarte es que me asusté mucho-dijo Astrid

Si mira yo les dije a todos los de la fiesta que esto era parte de mi sorpresa bueno esta fue la primera parte y la segunda es esta – dijo hipo

¿Pero dónde estamos?-dijo Astrid muy enamorada y recostada sobre el pecho de hipo

Bueno estamos en, ¿recuerdas cuando me besaste la mejilla después de ese paseo que te di?-dijo hipo

Emm si –Astrid

Bueno aquí estamos-hipo

Ahora mira al cielo-dijo hipo sacando algo de su bolso

! Chimuelo ¡ahora-hipo

EN ES CIELO SALIERON UNOS DRAGONES Y CON SU FUEGO FORMARON

¿TE QUIERES CASAR CONMIGO?

**Astrid se quedó sin palabras**

¿Bien que dices? ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?-dijo hipo

Emm yo si –dijo Astrid llorando

No llores mi amor –dijo hipo

Es que me haces muy feliz-lo beso-Astrid

Y tú a mí-dijo hipo besándola

**Bueno amigos este fue el capítulo 7 de mi historia ahora hipo y Astrid se van a casar pero ustedes saben que no es nada fácil organizar una boda bueno siguiente capitulo mañana sin falta y bueno ya saben dejen sus comentarios yo siempre los leo bayy**


	8. Adios Mama

Esto es amor

Capítulo 8

**Hipo y Astrid volvieron a dar la gran noticia pero algo había pasado en el tiempo que no estuvieron**

Hipo tu madre-bocón

¿Qué le pasa?-hipo

Ella callo de brinca nube y no sobrevivió-dijo bocón muy triste

No-dijo hipo llorando

**Hipo y Astrid fueron a donde yacía la madre de hipo**

Hipo no estés triste ella siempre te cuidara-dijo Astrid abrazándolo

Como no quieres que llore –dijo hipo gritando

¡Necesito estar solo!-dijo hipo para irse volando

Hipo espera-dijo Astrid antes de subirse a tormenta

Astrid déjalo el necesita tiempo-dijo Brutilda frenando a Astrid

Pero ha es que me duele que llore-Astrid

Déjalo el volverá-Brutilda

Bueno mira en lo que el vuelve cuéntame que te dijo porque te llevo –Brutilda

Pues AH como te digo ME VOI A CASAR-Astrid

Enserio ¿con quién?-Brutilda

¿Ha con quien crees?-Astrid

Bueno no se con hipo-Brutilda

Claro-Astrid

**Mientras tanto con hipo**

Chimuelo crees que mi mama ya ¿sabía que iba a morir?-hipo

Garrar-chimuelo **traducción (por qué)**

´pues es que me dijo antes de la fiesta de Astrid que me amaba mucho y que sería un gran rey –hipo

Chimuelo creo que mi mama tiene razón seré un gran rey por que recuerdo que mi papa me dijo una vez que cuando me sintiera solo mirar al cielo y que la estrella más brillante seria el que él siempre me guiaría-hipo

Garrar-chimuelo

Hay amigo sabes que no te entiendo, bueno volvemos de seguro Astrid ha de estar preocupada

**Con Astrid….**

Bueno Astrid ¿vivirás con hipo?-Brutilda

Emm no sé si el me lo pida-Astrid

Pues tendrás que hablar con él porque hay viene-dijo Brutilda yéndose

**Hipo bajo de chimuelo**

Astrid perdón por irme yo…..-hipo

Te extrañe mucho-dijo abrazándolo

Yo igual mi amor –dijo hipo terminando el abrazo

Bueno hipo te amo-Astrid

Yo igual-hipo

Bueno hipo emm hoy estaré sola ya vez que mis papas están de viaje y no volverán en una semana y bueno-dijo Astrid

¿Quieres vivir conmigo prometida?-hipo

Si-dijo Astrid muy entusiasmada

Bueno tendré que construir una casa y así-dijo hipo pensando

Hipo yo seré feliz si estoy contigo-Astrid

Pero tú te mereces una vida de Reyna-hipo

Hipo no pienses en eso ok-Astrid

Si está bien vamos a casa-hipo

**Bueno amigos sé que fue un poco aburrido es que hoy va a ser año nuevo y tengo que hacer preparativos y así pero lo que viene será un poco de drama y amor bueno ya saben dejes sus comentarios yo siempre los leo y feliz año nuevo 2015 ya sabes siganme y los sigo**


	9. Recuerdos De Media Noche

¡Esto es amor!

Capítulo 9

**Hipo y Astrid se dirigieron a la casa de hipo **

**Entraron y fueron al cuarto de hipo dispuestos a dormir**

**Astrid se recostó sobre el pecho de hipo mientras este le acariciaba el cabello**

Astrid-oye hipo ¿estaremos siempre juntos?

Hipo-claro mi amor

Astrid-¿recuerdas cuando me pediste que fuera tu novia?

Hipo-como olvidarlo

Astrid-estabas tan nervioso

Hipo-era cuando te di ese paseo con chimuelo

Astrid-si bueno fue el momento más lindo de mi vida

Bueno aparte de anoche

Hipo-eje si

Astrid bostezo*

Hipo-duérmete

Astrid-no estoy bien-bostezo otra vez-

Hipo-duerme amor-le dio un beso en la mejilla-

Astrid-está bien descansa te amo

Hipo-yo igual

*hipo se quedó despierto un rato recordando cómo le avía pedido a Astrid que fuera su novia o más bien rogarle

**Recuerdos de hipo***

Intento 1-

Hipo-oye Astrid yo quería preguntarte algo

Astrid-dime hipo

Hipo-yo….

Hola chicos-brutacio

Hipo-que momento más oportuno

**Intento 2-**

**Se encontraban en la casa de hipo**

Hipo-Astrid yo quiero decirte algo muy importante

Astrid**-dime**

Hipo- yo te quiero decir que te a….

**Llego alguien**

Astrid – hola chimuelo

Hipo – poft

**Este es el capítulo 9 de esto es amor ¿pobre hipo no? Y aún quedan más intentos**


	10. La tercera es la vencida

Esto es amor

Capítulo 10

Intento 3 (la tercera es la vencida)

Astrid!-dijo hipo

¿Qué pasa hipo?-dijo feliz de verlo

Te amo-hipo

¿Qué?-dijo Astrid helada

Adiós-dijo preocupado y asustado

No no ahora te quedas-dijo enojada

Hay olvida lo que dije-dijo yéndose

Hipo por favor quédate-dijo triste

Está bien me quedo-dijo vencido

¿Qué dijiste?-Astrid

No nada-dijo nervioso

¿Qué dijiste?-Astrid

Ok me venciste dije te amo-dijo triste

¿Por qué estas triste?-dijo ella

Por qué no es correspondido-dijo con la cabeza abajo

¿Quién dijo que no lo era?-lo beso-dijo sonrojada

Emm –se congelo

Jeja deberías ver tu cara-Astrid

No te burles-dijo enojado

Perdón-le acaricio la cara-te amo

Yo igual-dijo para después besarla

¿Vamos a un lugar lindo?-dijo hipo

Si ¿A dónde?-dijo ella enamorada

Eje a donde nos lleve el viento mi lady-dijo el

Ejes te amo-dijo ella

Yo igual-dijo el

**¿Lindo no? Bueno en el siguiente capítulo lo adelantare hasta un mes después de eso para seguir con la boda**


	11. ¿Que me pongo?

esto es amor

capitulo 11

mama-grito astrid

¿Qué pasa hija?-dijo su mama

¿que me pongo de vestido?-dijo estresada

¿para que hija?-mama

pues para MI BODA -dijo enojada

hay perdón hija-dijo

es que verte que te cases es muy duro para mi pero se que hipo te ara feliz

si mama hipo es la persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida-dijo orgullosa

bueno hija me gusta que estés orgullosa de tu prometido y ablando de el ¿Dónde esta?-dijo su mama

la verdad no tengo idea mama-dijo pensando

deberías saber hija yo cuando me case con tu papa no lo dejaba ir ni ala esquina-dijo abrochándole un vestido a astrid

mama pero yo confio en hipo aparte debera estar con bocon ya que bocon le esta ayudando con su traje y eso y con patan y con los otros-en eso llegan brutilda y las otras chicas

hola astrid-dijo brutida

hola-dijo

oye astrid ¿Cuándo te casas?-creta

en 2 dias-dijo imajinando e dia

wow como pasa el tiempo verdad-dijo margarita

si-suspiro

**tocaron la puerta **

creta se asomo por la ventana

es hipo-grito creta

hay tengo que cambiarme no me puede ver asi-dijo astrid corriendo a su cuarto

yo abro la puerta dijo la mama de astrid-abriendo la puerta

hola señora se encuentra astrid-dijo hipo muy respetuoso-

dime diana-dijo

jeje bueno hola diana-dijo nervioso

astrid esta arriba -pasa

entro y detras de el venian patan y los demas

hola chicas - dijo patan

hola-todas

**hipo subio las escaleras**

hola amor ¿Dónde esta...?

aquí hipo-dijo poniendose la falda

hipo la vio en ropa interior

**se sonrrojo-**

hola astrid-dijo muy nervioso

¿Qué estas viendo?

em m ese dragon de aya afuera

mmm ok ok

bueno em yo venia a decirte que te amo y que te extrañaba-hipo

hay yo igual hipo-dijo abrazandolo

jeje bueno me tengo que ir -dijo saliendo

¿A dónde vas?-pregunto

tengo que ir a mi despedida de soltero-dijo

jeje solo no te enborraches -dijo

no no solo estaremos hay no te preocupes-dijo

esta bien te amo

yo igual

**este fue el capitulo 11 el siguente sera de la despedia de soltero de hipo y despedida de soltera de astrid **


	12. Adios solteria

esto es amor

chicos les recuerdo que como mi computadora esta loca no quiere abrirme el word asi que uso otros medios pero bueno yo me las areglo y en otras cosas no se olviden de el heredero ya que esta historia no le quedan muchos capitulos y la de el heredero la extendere bastante

**en la despedida de soltero de hipo-**

hipo! hipo! hipo!-gritaron todos

fondo , fondo fondo-gritaron sus amigos y el muy obediente se bebio todo el vaso

uffff-dijo hipo

estubo fuerte amigo?-patan

naaa eh bebido mejores-dijo bromeando

¿como se la estaran pasando las chicas?-brutacio

**con las chicas**

dime astrid viviras con hipo?-brutilda

pues no se ala mejor-dijo nerviosa

uuu y que van a hacer de luna de miel picarones-creta

¿que? nada -dijo sonrrojada

¿como se la estaran pasando los chicos? digo cambiando de tema-margarita

deseguro an de estar bebiendo asta caer ya conosco a patan-brutilda

astrid¿tu sabes si hipo toma?-creta

pues enfrente de mi nunca a tomado pero consiendo a patan ya lo a de aber convensido-dijo riendose

jejee y le diste pase libre?-margarita

¿que es eso?-astrid

es dejarlo que se acueste con quien quiera -creta

emm pues no -astrid

es mas as estado con el?-brutilda

emm pues si-dijo nerviosa

**con los chicos **

bebe! bebe! bebe!-gritaron todos

**con las chicas**

uuu astrid picarona -dijieron todas

jeje bueno cambiemos de tema si?-astrid

si si esto se puso muy pimienta-creta

jaja si-margarita

vamos a algun lado?-brutilda

jeje y si vamos a espiar a los chicos?-creta

buena idea-margarita

¿pero donde estaran?-astrid

en la cantina o en el ruedo-brutilda

bueno vamos-margarita

**ese dia las chicas buscaron a los chicos pero lo que ellas no sabian esque se abian ido a la isla de los marginado a aser "travesuras" y no los encontraron las chicas se rindieron y se fueron a casa y los chicos pues igual**

**hipo llego a casa-**

hipo le dio un beso a astrid en la frente

hola amor-dijo dulcemente al oido y se acosto junto a ella

hola amor-se desperto

no no durmete bebe no te despiertes-dijo acontandola

descuida quiero platicar contigo -astrid

jeje ok -dijo acostandola sobre su pecho

hipo hueles a cervesa ve a bañarte-dijo apartandose

solo me quito la camiseta-se quito la camiseta

hahaha hipo mañana te vas a bañar que es nuestra boda-dijo enojada

claro amor no te preocupes por eso-dijo acostandose bien

ahha hipo ¿bueno que hiziste hoy?-dijo acostandose sobre su pecho

pues tomamos unos tragos y asi y tu?-dijo acariciandole el cabello

pues platicamos y jugamos y asi -astrid quedandose dormida

bueno pues te divertoste no?-astrid?-awww :3 se durmio que linda - te amo ( le beso la mejilla)-hipo

**este fue el capitulo 12 amigos ya quedan nomas pocos capitulos recurden que esto solo era de lo que paso antes no una historia en si y para uqe sepan que paso despues de esto es amor lean el heredero bueno bay los quiero :3 ;)**


	13. 1 hora restante

esto es amor

cap 13

hipo!-llamaron ala puerta

hipo!-volvieron a llamar

hipo bajo rapidamente ya que se abia desperdado a se rato

¿que quieres patan?-dijo algo enojado

pues hoy es tu boda tonto vamonos-dijo patan

pero y astrid?-dijo preocupado

ella estara bien aparte no puedes verla con vestido es de mala suerte-dijo jalandolo

hah esta bien vamonos-dijo vencido

**hipo y el se fueron ala casa de patan donde se encontraban los demas chicos**

hola rey -dijo patapez

¿rey?-hipo

¿jeje en unos dias seras rey no?-patapez

jeje si si pero no me digas asi todavia - dijo nervioso

jeje bueno aver hipo te casas en 3 horas asi que tenemos que vestirte bien-brutacio

si-patapez

aver hipo que te pondras?-patan

emm esto que traigo? ( traia su traje para poder volar como dragon )-hipo

claro que no-brutacio

¿entonses que?-hipo

este traje-saco uno de su armario-pontelo-patan

EN LO QUE DECIDIAN PASO UNA HORA

_**2 HORAS RESTANTES...**_

_**CHICAS-**_

¿que me pongo?-astrid

pues no tengo idea-brutilda

ahhaa -se sento en la cama-y para colmo hipo se fue sin avisar-astrid

ovio que tenia que irse el no puede verte con vestido es de mala suerte-creta

lose :( bueno me pondre este vestido que uso mi mama -dijo viendolo

ahha bueno astrid pero aqui ya gastamos una hora ya nomas queda una-dijo margarita

_**HORAS RESTANTES 1...**_

**bueno amigos este fue el capitulo 13 espero que les aiga gustado y perdon por que sea corto esque estoi en medio de una fiesta y pues no puedoe scribir 2000 palabras verdad? jeje adioss**


	14. Que Hermosa Se Ve

esto es amor

cap 14

haha -suspiro hipo abrochandose la corbata

¿que pasa amigo?-Patan

haha esque crees ue soy lo suficiente para astrid?-hipo

ahah astrid por eso te elijio a ti-patan

eso es cierto-dijo pensando

vez ?-patan

ahora ve a casarte que vas retrasado 20 minutos-brutacio

¿que?-dijo hipo enojado

hipo vete ya-patapez

si si -en su mente-¿astrid estara enojada?-adios

nos vemos aya-patan

nosotros nos vamos primero-brutacio

**en la ceremonia-**

¿donde esta hipo?-dijo astrid enojada y triste ala vez

el vendra no creo que te deje plantada-brutilda

no me ayudas-reprocho

**hipo llego y se puso en su lugar**

patan le dijo-¿hipo por que tardaste ya se retraso 1 hora la boda?-

estaba en ahha despues te digo-hipo

esta bien-patan

**sono la musica ceremonial**

ya llego hipo-dijo astrid muy feliz

bueno no lo dejes plantado ve y casate-brutilda

bueno -suspiro-aqui voi abrio la puerta y todos voltearon

hipo volteo y parpadeo 2 veces astrid se veia hermosa -hipo suspiro-

astrid se aproximaba y hipo cadavez se ponia mas nervioso-

hola-dijo hipo ofreciendole su mano

jeje -rio nerviosamente - hola -dijo tomandole la mano a hipo para subir al altar

te vez hermosa-dijo hipo susurrandole al oido

grasias y tu tambein te vez bien -dijo sonrrojada

jjeje -hipo no dejaba de mirarla

bueno jovenes vamos a iniciar-dijo la sacerdote

**todo fue perfecto hipo y astrid no dejaban de mirarse asta el gran momento**

Astrid Hofferson aceptas a Hipo Haddok como tu lejitimo esposo?-sacerdote

emm yo haha -dijo dudando

_**que dira astrid? le dira que no? descubranlo en el siguente capitulo de esto es amor **_

_**nota-ya quedan muy pocos capitulos y perdon por no actualizar pronto**_


	15. VIVAN EL REY Y LA REYNA DE BERK

Esto es Amor

cap 15

**en el capitulo anterior...**

Astrid Hoofresson acepta a Hipo Hadook como su Esposo?-sacerdote

emm yo...-astrid

**en este capitulo...**

hipo miro a astrid con tristeza el penso que...

SI CLARO QUE QUIERO -dijo astrid muy emocionada

hipo solo suspiro-

Ahora usted Hipo Hadook Acepta A Astrid Hofferson Como su lejitima Esposa?-sacerdote

EMMM CLARO QUE SI-dijo muy feliz

bueno con el poder que me brinda el reino de berk los declaro marido y mujer rey puede besar a ala novia-sacerdote

*hipo solo miro a astrid a los ojos

hipo la tomo de la cintura y la beso como de PELICULA

!VIVAN EL REY Y LA REINA DE BERK¡-sacerdote

**bueno amigos este fue el capitulo 15 y lo ize corto porque nose si quieran que siga asta que nace marshall o aqui se termina y me centro en el heredero ustedes deciden**


	16. La Recepsion

**esto es amor **

**cap 16**

_**amigos algunos me pidieron un lemon y no sabia que era lo busque y debido a lo que es no lo puedo escribir por 2 razones 1-porque la onda dela peli no va asi y 2 por que seria mucho trabajo y estoi en examenes asi que perdon**_

* * *

><p>hipo y astrid se dirijieron ala recepsion junto con sus invitados en eso hipo se queda viendo al cielo ( la recepsion seria en el gran salon)<p>

hahaha-hipo suspiro

¿que pasa amor?-dijo astrid tomandole la mano

no nada cariño todo bien -dijo mintiendole-

te pasa algo te conosco-astrid

haha bueno esque extraño a mi mama y a mi papa-dijo viendo las estrellas

ellos te cuidan amor-nunca te dejaran solo igual que yo -dijo astrid recargandose en su hombro

¿enserio? lo prometes?-hipo

si claro ¿somos 1 no?-astrid

somos 1?-dijo hipo

claro yo te necesito para vivir y espero que tu tambien me necesites-astrid

claro que te necesito hermosa-dijo dandole un beso

jeje bueno vamos al salon?-astrid

si claro -hipo

jejej vamos pues-astrid

**se dirijieron a la recepsion para celebrar **

hola recien casados-patan

ejje hola patan -astrid

y bueno cuando seran rey y reyna?-brutilda

pues mañana creo-hipo

ooooo que bein -brutacio

eje beuno vamos a la fiesta a celebrar-creta

ehhe si si -astrid

**entraron y todos los recibieron con un aplauso **

**hipo y astrid se separaron o mas bien los separaron por que patan y los chicos se llevaron a hipo y brutilda y las demas chicas se lo llevaron**

**pero ellos 2 se escapaban para estar juntos como antes ellos 2 se escapan antes de ser novios por que los padres de astrid no aceptaban a hipo por que decian que era una decepsion para el pueblo pero a astrid no le importo ellos 2 se iban a pasear juntos por el bosquey no volvian asta alts horas de la noche y ¿quien sabe que hacian? *-* jejej **


End file.
